switching rolls
by ahookoochooloo
Summary: did any of you ever wanted to be older or turn younger? well these guys surely want this to happen! Mordecai and Rigby want to live in their childhood one more time and Gumball and Darwin want to be some slacker adults for a day... but how? and what can possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! This is my second story!to be honest,I was excited to write this one so… here you have it!**

**Gumball and Rigby *interring my room*:hey girl! **

**Gumball *looking at the screen*: wait… what are you doing?**

**Me:um…. you see I`m writing one of the things that has happened to you guys four months ago**

**Rigby: wait… I know this one! Are you writing about that one time that we….**

**Me *putting my hand in front of Rigby`s mouth*: shush! I don`t want them to know about it now!**

**Gumball: OK that sounds fair! We don`t wanna interrupt you! But just in case that you`ll not put anything weird to this story telling of yours we`ll watch whatever you`re writing every 20 minutes!**

**Rigby: AND you have to put whatever we said on here so people know that we were HERE!**

**Me: UGH! You gotta be kidding m….**

**Rigby and Gumball: DO IT!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>UGH! UGHHHHHHHH!" <strong>

The tall blue jay groaned, pressed the doorknob and slowly pushed and opened the door of the house while dragging his feet on the ground and the brown raccoon came into the house after him.

It was a really long and exhausting day that they couldn`t even walk straight and if you`d just looked at their faces you could guess how tried they are.

Mordecai, who was stumbling, passed the hall and walked through the stairs to go to the second floor while Rigby, after walking half of the hall, started to lose his straight , closed his sleepy eyes collapsed on the carpet. "Rigby? Yo Rigby? Come on man wake up! Let`s get on our beds!" the blue jay who was waiting on the middle of the stairs started calling his friends name repeatedly but the only answer he got from the Raccoon was small and steady snorts. Mordecai pulled up his hands and groaned "Ugh! Fine! I`ll carry you up then! I hate it when you do that you little baby!"

he went down of the stairs again and walked towards him. Sited on the ground and picked the Raccoon up and placed him on him self`s back and then while he was trying to take his and Rigby`s weight, he got up from the stairs and walked in the hallway towards their room. He pressed the doorknob Difficulty and entered their room, put Rigby on his trampoline and then collapsed on his own bed and while his beak was on his pillow he also begun to snort.

The room was very silent with no sound except their snorting and it was quiet peaceful until…

Suddenly the second door of the room got opened and closed hardly with a really loud noise that shook the room "**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**" Rigby woke up in horror, jumped from his trampoline, grabbed the calling upside down like cats, and started to shiver with wide gazes like a crazy person and Mordecai woke up with a loud scream and putted his wing on his chest where his heart was beating fast. While both of them were panting, they both looked at the CN door where a blue cat and an orange fish were standing next to it and grinning ear-to-ear

"what took you so long to come back? We were waiting behind the door for you for about…. 5 hours!" Darwin said this with a not- so- innocent look and Gumball rushed towards the blue jays bed, stood next to it on his toes with excitement and crossed his fingers for begging, "Will you please take us with the golf cart for another joy ride? I really love your donut spinning! Please please please please please please please please pretty please?"

Mordecai let out a groan and felled on his bed again. He shook his hand to a "no" sign. " not now kids!" Gumball and Darwin let out a whimper "why? what`s wrong with you two? you`d use to love these kind of things!" the raccoon pulled out his claws from the ceiling and he felled harshly on his trampoline again. Then he frowned and looked at the kids "oh I don`t know?can an eight hour work with out having any rest answer your STUPID question?! You really can`t tell with these looks on our faces?"

Gumball crossed his arms and groaned" what? What are you mean you`re too tired? Chill it dude! Beside all you will do during every day`s playing video games anyways!" Rigby looked at his cat friend in anger and started to growl" so that`s how it`s works for you huh? For your information, in our work time we`re really working harder than you guys! Heaviest thing that you two had ever pulled in the school was a pencil!" the blue cat stomped towards Rigby`s trampoline and started to shout "a pencil?** A PENCIL? **DO YOU GUYS EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH OUR BRAINS WILL HURT WHEN WE`RE TRYING TO SOLVE MISS. SIMIAN`S FREAKING MATH HOMEWORK? Or do you have any ideas how painful it is for us to be kids and go to the FREAKING SCHOOL every day?"

the blue jay while his head was still on his pillow, rolled his eyes and started to talk in a sarcastic mode "woooow! What a painful life you have! Well at last you don`t have to clean and push and pull and sweat ALL DAY! Do you two have any ideas how it`s a pain for us to be adults? Do you two have any ideas how miserable we are? NO! Because you`re still kids and you`re enjoying it! You know what? I wish I was a kid again! Childhood was really better than THIS life!" Gumball putted his hands on his sides

"well I don't think i`m gonna agree with this until 20 more years later! My lasts wish`s being not like any adults but like you! That way my parents couldn`t boss me around or I`ll rest on the couch and play video games all day like you guys! But unfortunately I can`t! Because me and Darwin are that type of people who will NEVER grew old and we have to be kids FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES!(based on "the kids" episode)" Rigby crossed his arms "sorry Gumball but you have to get use to it!"

"what the heck do you mean get use to it? you`ll never understand how do we feel!"

"I mean I`m tired of your whining and we were both KINDA trying to sleep before you two babies showed up!"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP!"

"stop it you two!"

the blue jay interrupted the fight and tried to push Rigby off from the blue cat when suddenly Darwin (who was sitting on the other side of Mordecai`s bed) tilted his head shouted loudly" **I have an idea!**" Gumball (who was on top of the raccoon while he was about to punch him in the face) stared at Darwin and started to slowly get off of Rigby and sit next to him on the trampoline and both of them glared at the orange talking fish. Rigby and Gumball`s ears perked up and Mordo asked "what is it?"

To be continuing...

* * *

><p><strong>you know? I`m actually believing this that Gumball and Darwin will never learn their lessons! I mean seriously? one day they wanna be big and another they they`re crying because they think their childhood is over but the next day they wanna be adults again...<strong>

**really? I mean it`s not just me! everybody can see it in the show that they change their minds really easily!**


	2. Chapter 2

Darwin started to talk "you know…I remember back in three weeks"…

* * *

><p>Three weeks earlier, candy kingdom, land of ooo , Adventure time<p>

Finn had taken Gumball and Darwin for a "nice tour around ooo" (just as he promised) and they started their tour by visiting Princess bubble gum's lab

"Wow! This lab`s just like the movies!"

PB looked at the Wattersons who were running in the lab and touching everything that was in front of them and then started glaring Finn (who was standing right next to her) with a disappointed face" did you REALLY have to bring these two weirdos to here first?" Gumball pointed at a big blue button that was behind a wooden chair "hey! What can this thing do?"And without waiting for the answer he pressed it that made the chair let out two wings and flu out of the window with a lot of ash! Finn turned to PB (who was getting red from anger) and shrugged with a nervous smile.

Then Gumball turned back and looked at the door where peppermint battler came into the room with a glass of water "princess… here`s your…. "and got cut by Gumball`s wild shout "A WALKING CANDY!"

While the blue cat was running out of the lab into the hall to chase the poor battler, the orange fish rushed to the sides of the lab without looking in front of him, and soon he bumped to a big metal thing and felled on the ground "OW! What the…. Wow!" even with all of the cool stuffs and weird inventions in the lab, he was holding his gaze to what was in front of him "cool!" this invention looked like two big metal lockers that has many wires attaching it and many colorful buttons on them but the only thing that got Darwin`s attention was "aww! Shiny!"

He got off from the ground and got closer to the invention to touch it but suddenly dragged back from it by PB and she turned the orange fish back to face him "oh no no no no no no you have absolutely nothing to do with that brain-switcher" Darwin gave her with a puzzled look "brain- what now?" PB sighed and started to explain for the fish "this brain- switcher is actually my last and most valuable invention which can switch two or four person`s brains and bodies who`ll stand inside of it. But I still don`t know if it has side effects or if it`s dangerous or not. Sooo…. You better stay off of it!"

Darwin looked at the scientist princess and asked with a little excitement on his tune "so if you find someone or should I say some ones to test it for you will you let them to use it for their selves?" princess bubblegum gave him a bored look "Sure… whatever…."

* * *

><p>Darwin continued "so I thought I could use it for just me and Gumball but now I`m seeing that it`s the perfect way for leaving each other`s lives for one day! So what do you think abou….." he stopped talking when he saw no one`s at the room and the CN door is still Moving forward and backward. The orange fish shook his head "…. And they didn`t even let me to finish it!"<p>

* * *

><p>The guys were standing right in front of the brain-switcher and checking it out. Mordecai looked up to the big metal booths those attached to each other with four big pipes "it`s really more complex than I thought!" PB (who was standing right next to her dear invention) rolled her eyes" well of course it`s complex! I putted a whole month on it!"<p>

Jake (who was sitting on an old table in the other side of the lab with Finn) asked "so why are you guys want to do this anyways?" the blue jay decided to explain for the orange dog" yeah… so the plan is me and Rigby are going to swap our bodies with Gumball and Darwin for a day so we can live in a sweet child or adulthood and decide which two of us have a harder life than the others …then right after a whole day we will get back to ourselves` bodies before anybody will notice that…. Because I guess they`ll freak out if they figure out about our plan… or something…." Finn giggled"well it sounds crazy enough for you guys to do it!"

Gumball scratched under his chin "now are you sure it`s completely safe?" the princess bitted her lip and said "well…. Nobody actually tested it before for me… so I'm giving for it 5 out of 10 for being safe!"The raccoon yelled in stress and waved his hands into air angrily" 50 percent? That`s nuts! And nobody said that we`re the first ones who are actually testing it!"Darwin raised an eyebrow "I did! Like THREE TIMES BEFORE WE GET HERE!"

princess shrugged "well it`s cool if you don`t want to test and use it! After all you were the ones who were actually begging me to make this thing to work!" four of them quickly glared at her and said in a serious tune "we`ll do it!" but Rigby paused anything for a sec "wait!" and he turned his face to the blue cat and frowned "let's have a deal first shall we?" Gumball perked his ears. The raccoon crossed his arms and smiled cockily

" if we`re gonna change our bodies then I have a challenge for you two kids. If you couldn`t stand in our bodies for the whole day or you couldn`t take it anymore to be us and have our lives, you`re gonna do our chorus for two weeks!" Gumball grinned evilly"and if you guys give up, you`re gonna do our homework for two weeks!" both of them spitted on their palms and they shook each other`s hands in agreement while PB stuck out her tongue in disgust.

Mordecai and Rigby went to the first booth and Gumball and Darwin went to the second booth. Then PB had begun the experiment. She walked towards the control device of the invention and started her work by pressing a small green button on it. The brain-switcher followed the command of the control device and suddenly the doors of the booths closed automatically. The boys (who were in the booths) gasped at the action of the machine. Gumball looked at his younger adopted brother with a horrified expiration "why do I have a strange feeling now that this isn`t a good idea after all?"

Then she pushed a handle on the control device and went for pushing the "start" button but before she pushed it, Finn jumped off from the top of the table and went towards the princess "you know PB? I`m starting to think that this situation`s getting a little freaky!" PB (not actually paying attention to what Finn said) without turning back, let out a sigh" well…. They were the ones who wanted this to happen!"

Then she gave Finn and Jake some safety glasses and wore one herself and she pushed the button that made the project start. The machine started to shake and so does the boys' sounds that were coming out of the lockers. When suddenly a large beam lighted up inside of the booths and came out from the little holes on the doors of the booths. The light soon spread on everything that was in the lab. (It was so much bright that you can`t even see in front of your legs.)Princess started to laugh loudly like all of the mad scientist does when their experiment works and Finn just watched the guys screaming from inside of the booths in horror and gulped "oh my glob!"

Then on that moment, he noticed that on the pipes that were attaching the lockers together, two orange and blue beams are changing their place with two brown and light blue beams and after that, everything went bright in the lab.

Finally, the light started to get off and the screams stopped. The human and his dog both gasped as princess bubble gum was staring at the doors to see the result of her invention. Ones the beams were completely gone, the doors of the booths got opened and a huge cloud of smoke came out of both of the doors and covered up the entire lab. Princess bubble gum and Jake started to cough repeatedly and Finn, while his eyes were closed from too much smoke, putted his right hand on his eyes and Walked slavishly towards the machine "*cough* guys? *cough* guys! *coughing madly* are you OK? *cough* guys?"

When surprisingly, he heard Mordecai`s voice from the other side of the smoke" Yeah! We`re ok…. I guess! Gum-gum? are you there?" then Gumball`s voice could be easily heard "yeah we`re here! But I feel…. Weird! Like I'm like awfully long! It`s like my head`s way more high from the ground that it should be!" then Mordo`s voice could be heard again" well I feel I`m fluffy and furry! Where are my feathers?" Finn turned his head when he heard Darwin`s shaky and stressful shout "who`s this long furry tail for?" then Finn (who was confused) walked deeper in the smoke "guys? I can`t find you! Where… *gasp*" Finn suddenly stopped talking and gasped when the smoke went off and he saw his dear friends in front of the doors of the booths "OH MY GLOB!"…..

to be continuing...


	3. Chapter 3

Four loud screams shook the whole lab "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gumball and Mordo pointed quickly at each other and screamed "you`re ME and I`m YOU!" and Darwin and Rigby just stared at each other with dropped jaws. Darwin (who was in the raccoon`s body now) started to scratch all of the parts of his body madly "hair! Too much HAIR!"Rigby flapped his fins "h-h-how did this happen? I thought that you were just kidding!"

PB clapped and squeezed like a little girl "It worked! IT WORKED!" Finn scratched behind his head and glared at them with a shocked and surprised look"wait what? How the hell is Rigby`s voice`s coming out from Darwin`s mouth?" Mordecai (who was in the blue kitty cat`s body) looked at HIS new furry arms and legs "well I guess our brains DID actually swiped after all! Gumball`s now in my body and I'm in his! So does Darwin and Rigby!"

Gumball (who was losing his straight cuz he was not used to Mordo`s long legs) looked down to his new birdie-legs "wow! So does this mean I'm an adult blue jay right now? This. Is. AWESOME! I`m an ADULT! I`m actually an adult! I can do whatever the heck I want!" he pulled his head up proudly but on that moment he couldn`t stand on his new legs and he miserably fell on the ground.

Soon enough they started to like their new swapped bodies. Rigby shook his fins and started to jump in excitement "eeeeeeee! I`m a kid again I`m a kid I`m a kid I'm a kid!" while Darwin hugged his long furry tail and whispered "It`s so soft!..." Mordecai looked at Darwin with a smile and then putted his paws on his new blue kitty ears "aw Gumball! I should admit your ears are really cool!" Gumball tried to low his body down to Mordo`s height with a little Stumbling "Mordecaiiii? H-how do you walk with these long l-l-legs?"

Mordo chuckled and held Gumball before he falls on the ground again "I think you`ll get use to it in no time!" and then he stood on his toes because of his shortness and putted his finger on Gumball`s feathery chest "keep this in your mind that you have this body for ONE day! ONE DAY! Get it?" Gumball walked two step back and giggled "OK OK I get it alright!"

PB said to Finn proudly "see? Once again my amazing intelligence just made a mind blowing miracle!" Finn sighed in a nervous mode "yeah!... a totally awkward mind blowing miracle!"

princess warned to the boys "but remember you must come back here in exactly 24 hours later, which means 6 O`clock tomorrow, or else you`ll be trapped in these swapped bodies forever and you`ll never get back to your own bodies!" then PB accented on her last word with a scary voice and hissed" **never**!..." Gumball and Darwin (in Mordo and Rigs body) shivered and started to make low noises "yeah! S-s-sure!"

PB`s scary face quickly turned into a warm smile" good! Have a nice tomorrow you guys!" and then she gazed at them and hissed again "and look out! **The time`s ticking**!" boys gulped and dashed out of the lab clumsily with an unaccepted speed. Jake gave princess bubblegum a quizzed and a confused look and the princess burst into laughter "e he he he he! S-sorry you two! I just couldn`t help it *laugh* they just look so funny when they`re scared!" Finn crossed his armed with a worried expiration "I just hope that nothing bad will happen for them!"

* * *

><p>9 O`clock at night, Darwin and Gumball`s room, Watterson`s house, the amazing world of Gumball dimension<p>

Mordecai got into Gumball`s closet and took off his turtle neck and groaned while he was wearing a white t-shirt with dark blue shorts (what Gumball usually wears before sleeping) "I`m wondering why does Gumball `n Darwin always have to wear clothes anyways? I mean, we never wear anything so why should they?"

Rigby took off his shoes and shrugged "meh! Parents logic man!" and then moved to Darwin`s fish tank (or should we say "bed") on the nightstand. He chuckled when he saw the "please knock" sign on the tank. It always burst him into laughter whenever he saw this.

Mordo sat on the bed and sighed "well…. I guess anything will be better tomorrow! We`ll mock those kids (Gumball and Darwin) while we`re having the best time of our lives! Right Rigby?"

He looked at Rigbone with saying the last part and his friend`s weird actions got his attention. Rigby was slowly putting his feet in and out of the tank. Mordecai tilted his head "what the heck are you doing?"

Rigby intrusively jumped in the tank but got stuck in it while half of his body was still out of the tank "I can`t …. UGH! I can`t get into this thing! My orange fish skin`s too slimy! How does Darwin even sleeps in this every night?" Mordo giggled "If you ask me I`ll say maybe because you`re WAY too fatter than him!"

The blue cat (Mordecai) started to laugh while his friend yelled furiously" STOP TALKING AND JUST HELP ME OUT!" Mordo panted heavily from laughing too hard" OK... OK... sorry! Let me help ya with that fishy!"

"HEY! By the way this`s really not fair! Why do you have to get that awesome kitty body and I`ll have to stick in THIS?"

"pfffff! Just shut up if you want me to help you! you big whiny baby!"

he got off from the bed and claimed to the top of the nightstand and stood next to the tank "O-kay how are we going to fit you in this tank?" he putted his paw under his chin and decided to put his paws on Rigby`s back and push Rigby harder in the tank. But it only made Rigby to mewl in pain "OUCH! OWWWWW! Mordecai! For the goddess sake Don`t use your freaking claws dude!"

Mordo jerked back and smiled nervously "Sorry! Sorry!" right after he pulled his claws off from his friend`s back, Rigby suddenly jumped out from the tank and fell on the ground and whimpered in pain "no way that I`m gonna sleep in there!"

Mordo sighed and rolled his eyes "oh boy!" and gave his pillow and blanket to his friend "here… now sleep on the ground!" Rigby whined "but why can`t I sleep on the bed? My back`s injured!" Mordecai frowned" hell! I`ll just sleep on the ground then!"

Rigby jumped from the ground in excitement and dashed on the bed, pushed Mordo off and handed him the pillow and the blanket and before Mordo could protest to him, Rigby putted his head down on the bed and after a second, snorts were coming out from his open mouth.

Mordecai growled and after he realized that he can`t do anything about it, he just putted the pillow on the ground and laid his head on it. He looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes while pulling the blanket on his body and moaned his last words before he fell into sleep.

"This second childhood and the whole "kids do our chorus for two weeks" better be worth it!"

* * *

><p>Right on that hour, Mordecai and Rigby`s room, the house, the park, Regular show dimension<p>

"JUST SLEEP ALREADY!"

When Gumball shouted this, Darwin looked at his elder brother who was gazing at him with anger and then squirm on the trampoline

"I CAN`T! I`d always slept on a Compact tank! Not a FLAT TRAMPOLINE!"

Gumball sat on Mordo`s bed on his back and putted his wings on his pillow "Darwin! get use to it buddy! Cuz `You`re going to sleep on it the whole night!" Darwin frowned "but this is different!" Gumball sighed and slapped his right wing on his own face" Oh come on! A bed`s a bed! Just curl yourself on the bed…. Or something….."

Darwin gave him a stupid look" that didn`t helped at all!" and then he throw some dirty clothes that were on the trampoline "wow! I really thought that our room was the messiest room in cartoon network!" Gumball chuckled "actually the first prize`s for Johnny's (Johnny test) room sooo….. Yeah were not even close to it!"

Darwin scratched behind his head" Gumball? Are we doing the right thing that we`re not wearing anything?" Gumball shrugged "it`s Regular show! Nothing`s regular here! Roll with it bud!" they both laughed and after that Gumball decided to lay down on Mordecai`s bed but right when he putted his head on the pillow he started to groan "UGH! Too hard!" Darwin laid on the trampoline and grinned cockily "who`s whining now?"

Gumball looked at his adopted brother who stuck his tongue out playfully. He growled and gazed at out of the window and looked at the park that moonlight was shinning it`s trees

"pfffff! Whatever! I`m doing this for two weeks homework free!"

To be continuing…

* * *

><p><strong>Before I`ll write the rest of it I just wanted to say….<strong>

**Review please! (please tell me if it`s awful or not bad…thanks!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Next day, 8 in the morning, Gumball and Darwin`s room, Wattersons` house, The amazing world of Gumball dimension

A drop of drool fell out from Mordecai`s open mouth who was still sleeping on the carpet in the center of room. A beam of sunlight shinned from the window right into Mordo`s close eyes and made him frown and close his eyes tighter. finally he half-opened his eyes and rolled from a side to another side to avoid the sunlight only to find Rigby under the bed who was probably fall from it on the ground right next to Mordecai the last night. He yawned and got back to sleep in a second.

Right after that, Anais (who was sleeping on the upper bed and didn`t noticed the boys` weird actions on the last night) woke up and sat on the bed. She stretched her hands and yawned while she bent her head from her bed upside down to see the lower bed. She shocked to see nobody was on the bed and Gumball and Darwin (aka Mordecai and Rigby) were sleeping on the different angles on the ground "huh?"

She rubbed her eyes and looked at the digital clock that was on the nightstand next to the fish tank "8 O`clock…. Hmmm…. 8 O`CLOCK? Oh shoot! WE`RE FREAKING LATE!" she yelped and jumped off from her bed in the midair only to fell and hit her face hard on the ground. She stood up quickly (and really trying hard to not burst into tears from the pain) and started to shake the sleepy boys "WAKE UP! WAKE UP YOU TWO! WE`RE ALREADY RUNNIG OUT OF TIME!"

Mordecai rolled to the other side and moaned "too early! Five more seconds!" Anais gave her brother a confused look (just to reminding… she and other people don`t know that they are Mordecai and Rigby so Anais still thinks that Mordo is Gumball) and went towards Rigby to shook him "Darwin! DARWIN!" Rigby moved his fins in the midair in his sleep and yelled "MOM! NOT NOW!" and fell back to sleep again.

Anais let out an annoyed sigh and whispered "alright…. You ask for this!" she moved to the drawer in the nightstand and got out a big bike horn and putted it right into the gap between Mordo and Rigs` ears. Then she grabbed her ears and pressed the horn as hard as she could "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

The boys let out a scream, jumped from the ground in shock and hug each other from fear quickly "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh**hhhhhhhhhhhh…. Hi! -_-"they said this and grinned awkwardly to the young rabbit who was standing in front of them.

Mordo let go of Rigby and looked around himself "wait… why were we sleeping in here again?" and he quickly remembered the thing that happened on yesterday "oh riiiiiiiiight!" and looked at Anais and shrugged" errr….. hi! Sis?"

Anais raised an eyebrow and shook her head in disappointment and grabbed both of their arms "C'mon! Hurry up we`re gonna be late for the school bus you sleepyheads!" Mordo freed his arm from Anais`s paw and sat on the lower bed, rubbing his eyeballs "chillax girl! It`s not like it`s the end of the day!" while Rigby groaned "UGH what`s the rush! What if we`re not in the mood of it right now!"

Anais frowned and let go of Rigby`s arm just to run towards the door and yell out of the room so her voice can get trough down stares "mom? MOM? THE BOYS ARE TELLING ME THEY….." when Mordo jumped from the bed towards the pink rabbit and quickly putted his paw on Anais`s mouth and whispered "ok ok be quiet you! We were just joking ok?" Rigby grinned ear-to-ear "yeah! Kidding! Totally!" Anais pushed Mordecai`s paw from her mouth "you two are just acting REALLY creepy today."

The young rabbit got both of their arms again and dragged them with her and rushed towards the stairs to get down. When they arrived at the door of the kitchen (which was open) they saw Nicole in a really weird situation. She was running from a side to the other side of the kitchen with a really high speed and picking every utensil from the cabinets for making breakfast that she needed.

Right when she saw the kids, she smiled and said stressfully while she was carrying all of the things that was in her arms (including bowls, glasses, milk, juice, ECT) "good morning kids! Here! Catch them will you?" she threw some the plates and bowls for them. Then she moved her foot quickly towards the stove (because her hands were still full) and hit on the handle of the pan that was on the stove and has three bacons and eggs in it, making the eggs and bacons threw and flu right into the kids` plates, one for each.

Rigby whistled "nice move Mrs. Watter… I mean Mrs. Mom!" Nicole raised an eye brow and glared at Anais and the pink rabbit shrugged "I know right?"The adult blue cat (Nicole) rushed towards the table and dropped everything on it and then faced to her children "OK now we don`t have time for actually enjoying the meal…." She sighed and pointed out of the kitchen door to Richard who was sleeping on the couch with an open mouth and crooked head"especially with your dad over sleeping…."

The kids giggled and Nicole continued "so I'm gonna take time for you kids to eat all of this breakfast. You have exactly 10 seconds to finish it! And I have my timer so don`t worry I`ll check it that you`ll make just in time! Starting…. NOW!" then she looked at the timer that was in her paw "10….9…..8…..7…."

Rigby (who had already hurt from Gumball how touchy Nicole is) screamed shortly and started to madly pour milk and cereal in his mouth at the same time and Mordecai just sighed and slapped his paw into his face and said to himself "great! Just look where we actually are learning military training!" when suddenly his hair got Bristle when he hurt Nicole`s shout right next to his furry ears "GUMBALL HURRY UP ALREADY YOU`VE JUST GOT FIVE MORE SECONDS!" "I`m eating I`m eating!"

* * *

><p>Right on that hour, Mordecai and Rigby`s room, the House, the park, Regular show dimension<p>

"MORDECAI? RIGBY? DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO CALL YOU WITH A LOUDSPEAKER?"

Right after Benson`s loud yelling from out of the house, Gumball yelped and jumped from the bed. He looked around and saw Darwin still sleeping and moaning on the trampoline. Gumball got off of the bed and took a quick glare from the window and saw all of park employees were waiting for them on the porch.

He shocked and moved towards Mordo`s bed. He picked the pillow and threw it to Darwin`s head" DARWIN! Wake up! We`re freaking late! Oh shit!"

Darwin right when he hurt this not-really –pleasant word; pulled up his head from the trampoline and gasped "Gumball! Watch with your language! Mrs. Mom said that we`re never allowed to use this word!"

Gumball narrowed his eyes "yeah? So tell me! Who`s not here to remind us not to say these kind of things?" Darwin scratched behind his hair "well... Mrs. Mom of course!" Gamball grinned "and who`re right now with mom and probably get some loud shouts from her?" Darwin sat on the trampoline and said "I`m guessing Mordecai and Rigby!" Gumball`s grin got wider" now tell me who are the adults here?" Darwin bitted his lip "us" then the elder brother stood on the bed and putted his wings on his hips "so who can do whatever the heck they want?" Darwin putted his paw on his face and sighed "…..us…."

Right after that, a louder scream from out of the house scared the crap out of them "YOU TWO MORONS GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE OR YOUR FIERD!"

Both of them jerked off from their beds and ran towards the bedroom door and rushed on the stairs, passing the hall and running towards the front door, when they made it to the porch until Gumball`s foot accidentally stuck in the gap between two stairs. He lose his straight and just before he was about to fell, Darwin grabbed Gumball`s wing to help him but didn`t succeed and both of them fell down of the stairs on the ground right in front of Benson`s feet.

They Agonize in pain and looked up at their boss who was staring at them with a quizzed face. Skips cocked his head "what kind of coming down the stairs is this?" Darwin rubbed his painful elbow while Gumball rolled back and sat on the ground and laughed awkwardly at the park workers (who were still sitting on the stairs on the porch) "um… a really modern and fast one I think?" pops squeezed in joy "oooooooo! Jolly good show! I want to try this modern and fast "coming down the stairs" too!"

Benson stared at pops and sighed. Then he helps Gumball and Darwin (again! Reminding that he`s thinking they`re Mordecai and Rigby!) To stand up "get on the porch with others you two! Good thing that you came fast from there this time!"

As Gumball and Darwin were sitting next to Thomas, Benson road the chorus that had to be done by the day "OK guys we`ve got a full schedule to take care of so there`s lots to do in here…. Lots to do…. So Skips you need to take care of the damage on the roof of the house, Thomas you`ll cut the weeds out of park`s flower garden, Muscle man and high fives you`ll…."

Gumball leaned towards Darwin and whispered in his ear "at least I`m glad that we don`t need to work with that stupid joke and prank making machine (pointing at muscle man) for the rest of the day! How Mordo and Rigs did make him their friend anyway? I can`t even live a day with him!"

And right after that, they hurt Benson saying their name; he flipped the paper on his hand and road the rest of it "and finally Mordecai and Rigby… you two need to give a hand to MM and HFG to pick up the trash in the sidewalks of the park"

Darwin made a poker face to Gumball "sometimes I freaking hate your sixth sense!" Gumball smiled nervously "well maybe we`re gonna get a lot of break during the work!"

They hurt Benson's voice who was still talking "and as for you guys to know today Mr. Millard`s coming here for checking up the park so we all need to work extra hard today. Or else the last time that he was angry about the grasses being 1 inch taller will happen again!"

Thomas gulped, the last time it was his chore to do the lawn and he almost got fired (and the other employees especially Benson were forced to pay a lot of money for the damage) by Mr. Millard for cutting the grass 1 inch taller.

Gumball sighed and while Darwin was trying hard to punch him in the wing, he moaned

"Yeah…. Me and my big mouth..."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

10 O`clock, chemistry class, Elmore junior high, the amazing world of Gumball dimension

* * *

><p>Mordecai looked at the blackboard that was full of writings and yawned. He starched behind his ear and played with his pen on the desk and whispered "this is just too boring " he glared at the clock that was hanging from the wall above the black board and let out an annoyed sigh "man….. Still one hour left?"His ears perked when he heard something from the ceiling.<p>

He looked up while he was hardly trying to keep his eyes open. The ceiling fan of the class was moving slowly and making annoying low noises which made hard for the students to hear Ms. simian`s voice who was walking in front of the blackboard and teaching the new lesson of chemistry

"water`s a really special liquid that can be found in three solid, liquid and gas form in the nature and…."

Mordo sighed and moved his chair towards Rigby`s and leaned towards him "what`s that creepy ape saying? I swear if she`s gonna keep talking I`m gonna barf! I mean, just look at that mouth!" he looked at the teacher`s "creepy" lips and mouth and shivered with a gross look. But then, he heard a loud snort coming from next to him. He looked at Rigby (who has already slept with his head on his desk) and sighed "you`ve GOT to be kidding me!"

Mordecai started shaking his sleeping friend "gosh, you slept a lot during the last two days! WAKE UP YOU! You`ll gonna put us in trouble! At last snort a little bit quiet!" right on that time, miss simian notice them. She stopped her teach and started to walk towards their chair. Mordo looked at Ms. Simian and shook Rigby as hard as he could and whispered with a horrified tune "no really! This is serious dude! Come on..."

"WATTERSONS!" Mordecai`s blue fur got Bristle. He jerked back and stared as Ms. Simian yelled that with a really angry look and clunked fists. Rigby woke up in horror and shout "NO BENSON I WASN'T SLEEP I`M SORRY!"

The class burst into laughter and Mordecai punched Rigby`s fin "owwwww what the..? Ow!" Rigby moaned and looked around himself "oh…. This isn`t the park… is it?" Mordo narrowed his eyes" you think?"

When suddenly Ms. Simian shouted loud "QUIET!" and the whole class went silent in fear. Then she gazed at the blue cat and the fish (Mordecai and Rigby) "sleeping in my class and ruining it we have eh? DETENTION FOR BOTH OF YOU!"

Mordecai started to beg "nonono we can explain!" Ms. Simian rolled her eyes "I`m getting sick of your excuses Gumball! In fact, I`m getting sick of your voice right now! What happened to it?"

With the teacher saying this, Mordecai notice the point, he and Rigby were in Gumball and Darwin`s body but they still had their own voice, like an adult sound in a kid body (which made everyone wonder that they`re not the real Gumball and Darwin) Mordo laughed awkwardly "what? M-m-y voice? No no! our voice`s just fine!" and started to cough with a fake voice "we have just *cough* catch a cold!"

He pinched Rigby`s side "right Darwin? *cough*" Rigby groaned and rubbed his side, getting Mordo`s point "yeah! *coughing awkwardly*"

Ms. Simian stared in disgust "o-kay now you`re freaking me out! Kids in these days! Still 3 hours detention!" and walked away trough the blackboard "ok where was I? Oh right… the formula of…"

Rigby whispered "pfff… what a jerk!" Ms. Simian turned back "what was that?" Rigby gulped and grinned nervously "nothing Ms. Simian ma`am!"

Mordecai gazed at Rigby and then he heard a whisper right behind him "psst, pssssssst! Hey Watterson!" Mordo turned back just to see Jaime trying to call him with a hissing voice. Mordecai glared at her with wide eyes and whispered "y-yeah?" Jaime looked around herself and then gazed at Mordo again "you and Darwin wanna play Dough ball with us at the lunch break?" Mordecai raised an eyebrow "but we didn`t bring any ball with our self!" Jaime punched her palm and made some bone sound and hissed with a scary grin

"Then you`ll gonna be the ball…."

Mordo gulped and started to sweat "oh crud..."

* * *

><p>On that hour, the center of the park, regular show dimension<p>

"You know who else fell on the ground cuz his garbage bag`s too heavy? MY MOM!"

Gumball leaned down to help his young adopted brother who has felled on the ground and pulled him up by grabbing his arm. He turned his head and groaned to muscle man "hey! Not cool!" muscle man grinned "hey! Chill out ladies! You two were not complaining about my jokes on yesterday!"

Gumball let go of Darwin`s arm and yelled to MM in anger "THAT`S BECAUSE WE WERE NOT IN THESE BOD…." When suddenly Darwin putted his paw on Gumball`s beak "shhhhhhh!" Muscle man raised an eye brow and shrugged. Then, he said in a sarcastic mood while he was picking the garbage with a stick in his hand "you know who else thinks this is not cool? MY MOM!" and gave a high five to HFG.

Gumball shook in anger and threw his and Darwin`s garbage bag on the ground "you know what? THAT`S IT! I can`t take It anymore!*to Darwin* Come on buddy!"

Darwin grabbed Gumball`s wing before he can leave and dragged him towards himself "no waiiiiit!" then he leaned towards Gumball and stood on his toes to lean his head next to Gumball`s ear and whispered "do you want to lose the bet that we just had with Mordo and Rigs and do this horrible job for the next two weeks?" Gumball glared into Darwin`s eyes "what? Are you crazy? Of course not! I need to be a complete moron to do that!" Darwin glared at him with an understandable look "what can`t you take it anymore form him? The fact that he`s telling those "My mom" jokes every two minutes?" Gumball sighed "no dude… the fact that he`s too chubbier than banana Joe that I don`t have the power to kick him away"

Right after that, they heard a voice came from behind of them

"You know who else can`t take it anymore? MY MOM!"

Gumball started to lose his control and turned towards muscle man and shouted

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

He stepped back and then jumped on MM and tackled him down on the ground. Muscle man glared at Gumball with a shocked face "what the….! GET OFF OF ME!" and punched in Gumball`s beak. Darwin rushed towards them "Gumb…. I mean….. Mordecai!" but before he can even move, he revised a slap on his head from high five ghost. He turned back quickly and grabbed HFG`s only hand and bite it harshly while still revising slaps from him.

Meanwhile, Benson (with a golf cart, having the work chart in his hand) who was driving through the park to check on the employees, was driving towards the exact direction where the fight was. When he tilted his head from the work chart to the road, saw the big cloud of dust from a little further from the other side of the road

"Huh?"

He narrowed his eyes and recognized four of them in a second. He got shocked, putted his foot on the break and immediately stopped the cart. He threw the clip board on the back seat, jumped out of the car and ran towards them yelling loudly

"STOP IT! QUIT IT YOU MORONS! RIGHT NOW"

Gumball (who was still on muscle man not letting him go) looked up only to see Benson standing right in front of them with anger "shoot!" he stood up and helped Darwin get up from the ground while MM and HFG jerked back and clumsily cleaned the dust off from their clothes.

Benson gazed at them like his eyeballs were about to drop from frowning too hard and kicked the empty can of soda that was on the ground "! YOU ARE STILL NOT DONE WITH JUST ONE AREA? THEN HOW IN THE WORLD ARE YOU SLACKERS GONNA CLEAN UP THE WHOLE PARK?"

Gumball glared at him with a puzzled face" wait… err… were we suppose to clean up the whole park?" Benson Shouted frostily "I can`t believe it! WTF CAN I TRUST YOU TWO WITH IT TO FINISH IT?" he grabbed Gumball`s wing and Darwin`s arm and dragged them harshly with himself Gumball gave MM a death stare while he was dragging away by Benson and Muscle man grinned cockily. Gumball frowned and started to roar like a cat but he snapped out of it when Benson stopped near the golf cart and let go of their arms "you two are gonna spend the rest of the day helping skips and fixing the roof WITH OUT ANY BREAK! GOT IT?"

They gulped and shook their heads in agree. Benson started to calm down "good…" then he sat on the back seat and picked up his clip board took out the pen and started writing down on it as he was talking to Gumball and Darwin "drive the car to the house. I have some works there too," Gumball and Darwin stared at each other for a brief moment and rushed towards the front seats. After Gumball sat on the driver`s sit, Darwin (who had sat right next to him) glared at him and the Steering wheel. After some awkward silent, Gumball started to whisper to Darwin "O-kay… how do you start a car?" Darwin`s eyes got wider and shouted while trying to make a whispery voice "WHAT? I thought YOU knew that!" Gumball yelled with a whispery voice "oh I`m sorry! Did you actually think that I have a DRIVING LICENSE?" Darwin looked back at Benson (who was still busy with his clip board) and quickly turned at Gumball "Well do something NOW! he`s about to find out!"

Gumball started to freak out and glared at the Steering wheel nervously "ok… ok…. I think I still remember some things that mom always does to drive a car…. Let`s see… er…. "He touched the switch "I think this thing`s for turning in on…. I guess…." He flipped it in its place and the golf cart let out a noise from the engine.

Benson looked from up of his clip board, not amused "are we moving or what?" Gumball said nervously without looking back at Benson "j-just a minute please!" Benson sighed and wrote some extra work on the clip board "well hurry up we don`t have much time Mr. Maellard will be here in about 5 hours and we still have some work that would actually took a week to finish it!"

Gumball gulped and moved his shaky hand to the switch gear "um…er…" Darwin pointed at gas pedal "hey. How about putting foot on that thing-y?" Gumball shrugged "beats me" he pushed the pedal with his fit and right after that the cart started making more noise and suddenly the front wheels of the cart lifted up while the back wheels were spinning really quick, making the cart tilt up and stay on this way without moving.

Gumball and Darwin got pressed into their seats and quickly they glared at each other with a shocked look. Benson yelped and the clip board slipped away from his hand. He leaned trough the seat, trying to reach for it "whoa WHAT THE HECK`S GOING ON?"

Gumball (while his foot was still on the pedal) turned back to face Benson "no no no every thing`s fi…" right before he could finish his word, his wing accidentally hit the manual break of the car and pushed it to the front, making the cart suddenly jumping from its place and start moving unacceptably fast.

They started to scream while the cart was rushing crazily through the side walk. Darwin flipped his arms into the mid air "DUDE! THE WHEEL! TURN THE WHEEL!" Gumball grabbed the steering wheel with his clumsiness and tried to stop it from moving. The cart was still tilting and moving from one side to another side of the road. Benson (who was pressed trough his seat) yelled in horror "MORDECAI! FOCUS ON THE ROAD! SLOW DOWN! MORDECAI!"

Gumball, who was completely horrified, shook the wheel and after two more seconds the wheel got out of control again and the cart crushed into a tree that was next to the road. After when the dust slowed down from the small accident the cart had and the ashes came out from the front trunk, The next thing you could here if you were in any direction of the park was Benson`s loud scream from anger.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

12:30 pm, the school hallway, Elmore junior high, the amazing world of Gumball dimension

* * *

><p>The hall way was nearly empty and everyone already moved to the school cafeteria for lunch. The only students in Hall way were just a blue cat and a fish who (according to their injuries) were barely even standing.<p>

Mordecai was stumbling with every of his footsteps while trying to keep his balance with holding into the lockers to walk .The thing that was making his walking even harder was his black eye that was lowering his vision. After he nearly fell on the ground he grabbed one of the school lockers and stopped on that position for a minute to rest. He was breathing sharply and He could feel the pain very well on his right elbow and he had serious injury on the left side of his face.

Rigby wasn't any better through. He was walking behind Mordo and groaning in pain. Both of his knees were crumbled and one of his fins was hurting really bad

"Quick note… we. Don't. Ever. EVER. Play. dodge ball .with .bullies .ever. again!"

Mordo groaned in a mix of being annoyed and pain and turned back to Rigby "and we still have two hour detention to deal with! THIS. SUCKS."

when Rigby suddenly noticed someone who was walking towards them from the other side of the hall room .he tilted his head from Mordecai's back to see well. When he recognized who that person is, he grinned cockily and turned his head to Mordo "but right now seems like you've got something MUCH more important to deal with…"

Mordecai raised an eyebrow "whoa? What do you…" but before he could finish his words, he heard a warm and energetic girly voice coming right behind his own back "hi Gumball! Hi Darwin!"

Mordecai turned back quickly only to see the yellow fairy girl's face having just two inches gag with the face of his. He yelped and jumped back in surprise and let out a short scream. Penny scared too from the cat's (Mordo's) reaction and jerked back.

After some brief seconds when Mordecai came to his sense, Rigby smirked and whispered in Mordo's ear" so what defense weapon will ya choose?... OW!" and revised a punchy from Mordecai's paw.

Then he looked once again at Penny (who was staring at him with a confused and puzzled sign on her face) and after some awkward blushing he responded "hi... er…"

Rigby quickly dragged Mordo's collar near himself and whispered in his ear again "Penny! Her name's Penny! Gum-gum's girlfriend! Remember?"

Mordecai's ears perked and he suddenly turned back to the yellow fairy and yelled with an awkward smile "PENNY! HI PENNY!"

Penny raised an eyebrow in suspicion "riiiiiiiight…"

As soon as she snapped out of it, she putted on her warm smile again "anyways… as you already know….well… Miss Simian gave all of us A LOT of math homework for tomorrow this time and …I was wondering if you can come to our house after school at 7 o' clock so we can study together?"

Mordo started to sweat as he though "well of course she thinks that I'm Gumball! How in the heck can I get out of this one now?"

He smiled back and scratched behind his head "yeah!... Sure… why not?"

Penny's eyes sparkled and she jumped towards Mordecai to pull him into a hug "oh thank you thank you thank you!"

Mordo gasped and suddenly moved backward to avoid the girl's hugging. Penny nearly fell on the ground and turned back to Mordecai "huh?" Penny frowned "wait, why did you ditch my hug?"

Mordecai played with his collar as stared at the fairy girl as talked with himself _"cuz this is awkwaaaaaaard!"_

Penny became angry at the cat's silence "you mean my hugs aren't GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?"

Rigby did a palm face "_oh this is about to get ugly"_

The yellow fairy girl suddenly transformed into a giant red slimy monster and roared in anger as Mordecai just glared at her in horror with dropped jaw "what the…" . Penny shook her hands in air and screamed loudly "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME?"

Mordo and Rigs started to panic and dashed behind the lockers to hide and get away from her as far possible. As they were panting and shuddering in fear, Mordo shouted in a whispery voice "Gumball didn't warn us about this! WHY DIDN'T HE WARN US ABOUT THIS?" Rigby hissed in an annoyed tune "zip it you relationship runnier! If we don't fix this mess right now we have to answer to Gumball and you know how much he always points out his girl friend!" Mordecai putted his paws on his hips "well what did you accept me to do? Flirt with her? She's not MY girl friend you know!" Rigby groaned "then just cheesy it up a little! Like the words that they always use in date shows!" Mordo yelled under his breath "I DON'T WATCH THOSE SHOWS! YOU DO YOU DUMMY!"

Rigby rolled his eyes "rock paper scissors for who talk with that girl and come her down?" they shook their hands and with Mordecai throwing rock, Rigby sighed to his lost but before he could get out from behind the lockers, Penny already pushed the lockers away to face with the boys "I SAID WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME?!"

They both screamed a little and then Rigby turned back to Mordo "go hide inside one of the lockers NOW!" Mordecai nodded and dashed through the nearest locker while Rigby cleared his throat and looked at Penny with a nervous smile

"NO PENNY WAIT! What Morde… I mean Gumball mean was…" he paused for a sec to think to something cheesy as he was looking at Penny's scary and angry face "…was that he doesn't deserve a hug from you!... and… and… you're too good for him!... and he ran away because he was afraid to tell you this!"

Penny stared at the fish in shock and turned into her original self again "that's… so sweet of him!"

A slight blush came on her cheek she smiled and walked away to the cafeteria door "alright-y then! Tell him I'll wait for him at 7 o' clock today when he comes back! Bye Darwin!"

After when the fairy girl left, Mordecai came out of the locker and looked around nervously as his knees were shivering "is she gone? Are we safe?" Rigby looked at him and sighed in relief "I think I need to rest a little… like… now" as he fainted right on his face on the ground.

* * *

><p>12:30 PM, the house, the park, Regular show dimension<p>

"I can't believe your driving just made us now to finish Skips's work without any break for the rest of the day!"

"Well **I **can't believe you didn't give me a damn hint for driving that stupid cart!"

"Whoa-what? I can't believe you accepted me to know how to drive!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE ARGUING RIGHT NOW ON A STUPID BROKEN ROOF!"

Darwin flipped his hands in the mid air "it's not my fault you know!"

Gumball groaned and frowned as he was hammering another foil of aluminum on the empty space on the roof "Well it's not MY fault too! It's because of this extreme hot weather that we're getting it cuz we're working and sweating on the roof!" right on that moment he hit his own wing with hammer by accident .he moved his wing fast with a quick reaction and growled in pain "GAH! Can this day get any worse?" when suddenly the part of the roof under their feet (that they didn't actually fix it that well) cracked a little and then tear down with the boys screaming and landing in the attic.

"FUCK THIS WORLD!"

"*gasp* Gumball! Watch your language!"

"…"

* * *

><p>Gumball threw himself on the couch and grumped while Darwin went to the kitchen to get a bandage for Gumball's injured wing. He turned back to Gumball for a second "heyyy it's ok! Look on the bright side! Skips accepted to finish the broken roof without us!" Gumball huffed and grabbed his now red and hurtful wing with his other wing "just hurry up with that bandage… pleaaaaaaase"<p>

Darwin ran through the cabinets and started to search for an Aid kit. "wow… there're EVERYTHNIG in here except for a CLEAN bandage" Gumball shouted from the living room" what do you mean by clean?" Darwin stuck his tongue in disgust when he pulled out a muddy and sweaty bandage from the kit "I'm… pretty sure it was muscle man's…. waiiit…" he noticed a white object in one of the lower cabinets that its door was open. He snatched his hand to reach it and he smirked after he dragged it out "bingo"

He rushed out of the kitchen towards the couch and sat next to Gumball (who was still groaning) "ok… let me see it" he leaned to Gumball's side and reached Gumball's wing.

"Thanks" Gumball sighed in relief as he was looking to his adopted brother, now in a body of a raccoon, who was warping his wing with the bandage "at least someone had my back today"

Darwin finished his warping as he said "Meh, that's what a brother's for right?"He grinned and tried to make a puppy face "you wanna little hug to make you feel better?" Gumball giggled playfully" don't cheese it up Darwin!" Darwin objected "what's so cheesy about a bro hug his elder bro?" Gumball pulled him into a hug with chuckling "come here you"

Right between their hug, they heard a voice "so how's your wing Mordecai?" Gumball and Darwin immediately broke the hug and stared with shocked sign on their face at Skips who was standing in front of the couch and glaring at them waiting for an answer. Gumball grinned awkwardly with a cracked voice" Good! Good!" Skips sighed and narrowed his eyes "you two aren't Mordecai and Rigby are you?"

Gumball raised his feather (finger) and opened his beak quickly to say something but shut it faster than he opened it "no"

Darwin asked him with a confused face "b-but how did you figure it out?"

Skips shrugged "well I don't usually see them hugging if you know what I mean." Then he questioned

" So who…"

But eventually, some sounds of cracking and crashing came from the upstairs and suddenly, Mordo and Rigs (in the body of Gumball and Darwin) ran out from CN door

"**HELP!"**

To be continued…


End file.
